<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The alters of Virgil Storm. by Dr_ssreid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006215">The alters of Virgil Storm.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid'>Dr_ssreid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ah yeah vent fic go brr, Almost death, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil Storm, also known as the popular youtuber, “emo nightmare” his content focuses on mental health and how he overcame his traumatic experiences. But he left out one slight detail to everyone, not even excluding his best friend... he had dissociative identity disorder. He got diagnosed in eighth grade and due to how wildly misrepresented the disorder is, he’s scared as to how Joan will react.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was always different in Joan's eyes. Not a bad difference but just unique in his own way. No one else seemed to pick up on it, maybe it was because they'd been best friends with him since college.</p><p> </p><p>They could specifically remember times when he would speak a perfect british accent one day and then not know he did the next. He'd go on rants about how inaccurate a show is and then binge watch it the next. He'd dress and act a certain way one day and then another the next. He was just different, and it didn't make them love him any less.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had their quirks after all, Virgil's was just a bit more heightened.</p><p> </p><p>And without their knowledge. Virgil knew about this "quirk", at least most of it. He knew he had it. He was diagnosed with it in eighth grade, while he was still in foster care. And he kept that part of him hidden from them, yes he knew it was bad to do so. They should know. But he couldn't, he didn't know how to say it.</p><p> </p><p>Dissociative identity disorder the part of him he kept hidden. The eight other alters in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Thomas, Logan, Patton, Remus, Remy, Janus, Emile, Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was grateful for them, yes. They all protected him. But people didn't need to know, at least not anyone they knew in real life.</p><p> </p><p>The internet was a totally different ground. He could be open on there, he'd grown a platform from talking about his mental health. That was his brand. So he "put on his fucking big boy pants" as Remus said way too often, and introduced all of them. So he set up his camera and started the video.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello there friendos- god that was awful" he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"So as it's pretty prevalent that my channel is mental health based. And I have talked openly about my own struggles with mental illness." He twiddled with his hands</p><p> </p><p>"But I lied to you guys, sorta kinda. I have dissociative identity disorder, I was diagnosed in eighth grade. And if you aren't aware of what DID is, I can provide a shitty awful definition." he cleared his throat, " DID is a severe form of dissociation and is stemmed from recurring childhood trauma. Alters are formed from this trauma, dissociation, and a lack of a support system."</p><p> </p><p>"Now onto the juicy details, god- Remus told me to say that. Anyways here is all of my alters, also fyi we used positive triggers for this video."</p><p> </p><p>'Virgils' voice turned into a more calming, serious voice. "Salutations, My name is Logan. My pronouns are he/him and I am aromantic. I am a gatekeeper. I'm autistic and my special interests are-" Logan flipped through some note cards "nerdy. So to speak."</p><p> </p><p>Logan's voice turned into a more British accent, and a princely like voice. "Hello there, ladies, lords and non-binary royality. I am Roman, also known as princey. My pronouns are he/him, though I'm okay with any. I am gay as heck, my partner is Patton. I am a caregiver. I have no mental illnesses and I really like musical theatre."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry this emo bitch doesn't know fashion at all." The voice came on screen. His outfit changed, and he now had a sassy attitude. His voice also had more of a new jersey accent. "Hello fuckers. I'm Remy. They/them pronouns, I'm a persecutor or something. I'm dating Thomas technically, we're semi involved so to speak. Basically we f*ck. I have no mental illnesses besides a coffee addiction. Virgil sucks- yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Whats up kiddos!" A cheery happy voice spoke, "My name is Patton but you can just call me dad!" He giggled. "He/him pronouns, I'm pansexual! So I love everyone exactly the way they are! I'm a protector which sort of stinks sometimes. But that's life! I'm the reason we bought animal crossing!" The guy smiled at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>The guy's smile was gone and was replaced with a condescending smirk. "Hello I hope you don't have a good day." The mood significantly changed. "My name isn't Janus. I don't use he/him pronouns and I am definitely not also a protector."</p><p> </p><p>His voice suddenly turned really messy but somehow put together at the same time. This voice also had a British accent "Ignore Janjan he lies a f*ck ton. My name is Remus and I probably f*cked your boyfriend. My twin brother is roro, though he would never admit it. I am a f*cking memory holder or some dumb a*s sh*t."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello." A calming American voice spoke. "I'm Thomas, I'm the co-host so to say. I made this channel originally. I'm gay and I'm dating Remy, who is actually more nice than they let on.I was apart of a couple theatre productions myself and I really like anime."</p><p> </p><p>A cheery voice, almost exactly like Patton but with a cartoony zing to it. "Do you, how do. My name is Emile. They/she pronouns. I am bisexual, and a trans fem non-binary person. I really really like cartoons and I'm the self helper. I had a job as a therapist a while ago and Virgil was a patient of mine. So I'm also a factive."</p><p> </p><p>Virgil became well, Virgil again. He looked exhausted and like he had a pounding headache but it was him alright. And fuck he had to finish this video.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a pounding headache from the rapid switches. Uh I hope this goes over well. Take it easy guys,gals and nonbinary pals. Peace out." And he stopped recording with a sigh. He threw the camera lightly onto his bed and walked into his and Joan's shared kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I want coffee...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Yeah well I fucking don't we're not drinking coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Let us drink coffee Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Oh shut it Remy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Fine I guess I'm not having coffee, he dumped out the pot that he'd already started making. Just as Joan walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Joan." Virgil said as he held his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>God damn it can you guys stop fucking arguing.</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">No.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Fineeeeeeee-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"V- you look like hell.." Joan said as they grabbed a drink from the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel like hell."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? Are you okay??"</p><p> </p><p>"No- I'm just-"<strong> I have DID, please why can't I just say it</strong>. "Stressed about this video, I just filmed."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. good luck. I know you prefer me to not help edit."</p><p>
  <strong>I would love you too but there's clips of me dissociating.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Virgil scratched his head. In an attempt to break the awkward silence Joan said "So was the coffee not good today or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- We- I mean I just didn't want coffee today I guess.." he stared at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Joan stared at Virgil confused, "Uh okay Virge.. I'm gonna go to the mall later with Talyn if you wanna come?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I'll come" he awkwardly laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool! Hey what was the video you filmed about?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>My system</strong> "ah.. just trauma again."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh cool, you seem to have a lot huh."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a lot."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Enough to form my dumbass apparently</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Remus no cursing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Fuck off patton. IM BOREDD- i wanna front</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Virgil grabbed his head in pain and seemingly stared into space.</p><p> </p><p>Joan stared at him in concern as he had been staring into space for a while, "Virge you okay?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Yeah. I'm fucking fine." Remus said, trying to act like his host.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? You're sounding a bit differently."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah, just uhm headache."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">That makes perfect sense Remus not like Virgil is suddenly speaking in a british accent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">OH SHUT UP ROMAN.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay. You still down to go to the mall later?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Remus paused for a moment "Yeah I'm totally down. Anyways I'm going back to ou- my room." He turned and literally ran to Virgil's room before Joan could respond.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh- okayyy?" They stared at virgil's bedroom door in confusion but ultimately decided to ignore it.</p><p><em>"He was just like that sometimes."</em> Joan told themselves. <em>"Yeah just like that sometimes."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Remus jumped onto the bed and sighed, finally relaxed. Maybe he'll watch supernatural or something in a bit. "Oh shit nevermind we have to edit" he groaned. He grabbed the sticker covered laptop from its desk, which Logan will 100% yell at him about later and he started editing.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored Joan as they repeatedly knocked on Virgil's door. He had to get this done, so Logan doesn't also... get mad at him for that. Until they finally gave up on the whole privacy thing and barged in.</p><p> </p><p>"V, come on we're gonna be late."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh... right, just give me a minute." He said as Joan nodded and left.</p><p> </p><p>He changed into black ripped jeans, a random shirt, some kandi, and then shoved his hair into a beanie.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'm ready!" He said as he walked out.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, flashback from the early 2000s much." Joan joked.</p><p> </p><p>Remus picked at his bracelets and felt a bit insecure. Which is unlike him, but what if they found out.</p><p> </p><p>"It was just a joke V.. I don't care how you dress. Now come on, we can get coffee after we pick up Talyn."</p><p> </p><p>Remus nodded and walked behind them to their car and sat behind them. He continued to pick at his bracelets, while staring at his phone. He thought about messaging that person Virgil's therapist talked about, who has osdd. But nah.. they could not like him, and then what will they do? Split again? Almost die again? No, they can't go through that again. They have to stay in their bubble, even if Roman doesn't follow that rule. But that's his dumbass brother for him.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey V." Talyn said as they walked into the front seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah what. Uhm hello." Remus starts to reach his hand out and then realizes how weird that is. He pulls his hand back and messes with his bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice kandi. I didn't know you made that sort of thing." Talyn said, while smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. I just started making them, uh lets just go to the mall. I don't want coffee."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude are you feeling okay? You've never not wanted coffee." Joan said</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, just don't want it." Remus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Thank you Remus-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">I will bury you alive romano</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Rude. But go off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"We're here V."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus stepped out of the car and walked a few feet behind the couple in front of him. He knew Virgil always walked next to them but it's not like it's unheard of the guy walking behind them. </p><p> </p><p>He followed them into a store and watched as they looked around. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what the store's name was, honestly he was more focused on not raising their suspicions more.</p><p> </p><p>But judging by what he saw, there were a lot of clothes that fit his style. He knew they couldn’t afford to get most of it, at least at the moment. Which sucks ass but what can he do? At Least he had some stuff, not his fault Logan buys way too much stuff from his special interests. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to splurge and at least buy a cool pin he saw. He turned to Virgil’s friends, and looked at them continuing to look around. He turned back around and started walking to the register. </p><p> </p><p>Thats when he felt someone tap his shoulder and as he turned around, started talking to him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh my god Roman. It's been a while! How is Patton?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Roman im gonna fucking murder you when im back in the inner world.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at him confused, “Uh what? Do I know you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you’re Remus aren’t you? I’m so sorry, I’m Nico. Roman and I are friends, I just haven’t seen him in a couple months.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s friends turned to see where he went. “U-uh sorry I think you may have th-the wrong person, my name” Remus saw as Virgil’s friends took notice of the conversation. “My n-name is Virgil.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.. You guys are just twins right, there's not like another brother or something.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Fuck it Roman you are so dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> WHAT THE HECK DID I DO? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> What has Janus and your fucking boyfriend said about introducing yourself as someone other than our host? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Not to do it. BUT HES SO NICE MAYBE HE’LL BE FINE WITH IT. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Im going to violently choke you, I swear to fucking god. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Whats the problem now? Roman stop causing your brother to have a panic attack- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> HEY ITS NOT MY- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> whats the issue Remus? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Well JanJan </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Don’t call me that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> well JANJAN- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> I’m totally not gonna go find out myself, and just not deal with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus dropped the pin, “sorry I-gotta go-.” He ran out of the store as Janus’s thoughts merged with his own.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned against a wall next to the store as he started to dissociate. He slowly felt himself drift back into Virgil’s mind and watched as Janus rolled his eyes and took his place.</p><p> </p><p>Janus took a couple minutes to ground himself, assess his surroundings and then he walked back into the store, straight to Virgil’s friends.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and spoke “Hey guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“what was that about?” Joan asked.</p><p> </p><p>Janus stared at them confused, “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy who called you Roman?” </p><p> </p><p>Janus quickly realized what exactly caused Remus’ panic attack. “Oh I honestly don’t know. He just confused me with someone else I guess.” He lied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well Talyn didn’t find anything so, on to the next store.” Joan snapped their fingers and then made finger guns.  Janus forced out a laugh and walked next to both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“It was kind of weird right? I mean Roman? Who would name their son that?” Janus said as he took off Remus’ kandi. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, pretty weird? Virgil are you sure you're okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m totally fine. I just hate bracelets, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you?” They mumbled. “Nevermind let's just go into this store.” They brought their partner into the store. </p><p> </p><p>Janus walked in behind them and went straight to the pins.  He looked at the pins for a while before Joan spoke,  “Okay then, well this was a bust. Lets just go home, I know you have to finish editing V.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah- fucking agreed. There’s nothing good here. It’s just tacky- emo shit” Janus said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then?” Joan said in a questioning tone, “Talyn I can drop you off at your place if you want or you can hang out with us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah. It's fine I have to study anyway.” Talyn explained as the group started walking to the car.</p><p> </p><p>When Talyn got out of the car and into their dorm, the car grew silent. Janus quietly sat on Virgil’s phone, going through whatever bullshit ideas Roman came up with. </p><p> </p><p>When Janus arrived home, he finished up the video and uploaded it. He turned off all the devices in the room so Virgil couldn’t see any hate, if there was any. </p><p> </p><p>Not like he or well anyone in the system at least, would know if there was any hate until the morning. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmfao this is awful I’m so sorry 😀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil woke up in his bed, not fully able to recall what happened. Only bits and pieces were there, in his memory that is. He remembered saying yes to going to the mall with Joan and Talyn and that's about it. He definitely didn’t recall falling asleep in jeans and a random t-shirt, and equally didn’t recall turning off his phone. He assumed Thomas or Janus turned it off to protect from the hate comments he was sure were probably there.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his phone on and took a deep breath before going on his channel. He read through the comments briefly, and was surprised to find that there was no hate. Just people showing their support to him and people saying they liked one alters personality or accent. He let out a sigh of relief and walked into his kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat on the countertop. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> VIRGIL NO SITTING ON THE COUNTER. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Patton. Leave me alone i’m an adult.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He climbed off the countertop so Patton would get off his ass. He sat on the couch instead, in an uncharacteristically neat manner. He tried to make as little noise as possible, he didn’t want to upset dad.</p><p> </p><p>wait where the fuck did that come from? Dad? He hasn’t seen that fucker in years not since sometime in sixth grade? All he remembers about it is blacking out after his dad started yelling at him and then waking up in the emergency room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Okay who else is here? Janus? </b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> … </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly felt those thoughts pull away from his head, almost as if they were someone else's. But he knew everyone, already. None of them think like that, none of them have been through something like that. </p><p>“what the fuck?” he whispered out loud , not realizing Joan was awake or in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay V?” Joan glanced at them before turning back to the coffee pot next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I’m fine. Just had a weird thought.” He scratched his head nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh okay.. You wanna watch something with me to take your mind off of it?” </p><p> </p><p>Virgil shook his head and walked back to his room, throwing the apple away in the process. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil closed his door quietly and that's when the thoughts came back. Virgil started to walk back towards his bed to scroll on tiktok.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Quiet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Who are you?</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>He felt whoever it was being ripped out of co-conscious with him and all he heard were his own thoughts again. Well that's never happened before, but he decided to not cross that bridge today. They would tell him if there was a 9th alter wouldn’t they? Yeah they probably would, he should stop over thinking this. It’s probably just Remy or something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> Yeah it’s not me dipshit </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Then who is it Rem?</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> HEY ONLY THOMAS CALLS ME THAT- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>SO REM.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> You are so lucky we share the same body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>I-</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> He’s your traumaholder did you just not think you had one of those or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>I thought Remus was my trauma holder.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> No he’s your memory holder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Yes he’s your trauma holder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Logan you do realize this isn’t going to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> It is Remy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Just because my boyfriend can deal with you. Doesn’t mean I will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> You do realize you’re dealing with me right now, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> I swear to god this is why I don’t talk to you, along with some other reasons  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Is this about supernatural? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> YES LOGAN IT IS. YOU RUINED THE WHOLE SHOW FOR ME. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> You need to know the whole plot before you watch something, Remy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> YEAH OKAY! THE SYNOPSIS MAYBE NOT THE WHOLE FUCKING SHABANG. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil sighed as he heard them both argue. They haven’t done this for a couple of weeks, so he was convinced they finally worked shit out. But it seems that’s not the case.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> So you didn’t watch supernatural. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> YEAH. I DIDNT WATCH IT LOGAN BUT THATS NOT THE POINT OF THIS CONVERSATION. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Remy we both know that V knowing about him, is going to harmful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> He already fucking knows about him dumbass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Can you think of anything else to call me other than insults? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> No I can’t Logan thank you so fucking much for pointing that out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Can you just admit that I’m right? so we can move on from this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> OH YOUR THE RIGHT ONE IN THIS SITUATION?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU I’M GONNA FRONT JUST TO SPITE YOU. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> You’re behaving like a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Shut up dickhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Yep definitely haven’t worked, literally anything out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Remy you are not fronting just to spite Logan.</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Try and stop me Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Whatever. Just don’t fuck my life up.</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil let himself drift back, trying to relax as he let them take over. He hoped Remy would actually listen for once, even if that is highly unlikely. But he could at least hope.</p><p> </p><p>Remy walked out of their room, into the dining room with an annoyed look on their face. </p><p> </p><p>“God I fucking hate that guy” They sighed out as they grab a coffee mug out of the cabinet above them, not paying mind to the fact they can actually reach upper cabinets for once or that Virgil’s phone said the time was 5 pm. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Talyn, I might have to call you back- Virgil seems to be in a bad mood and I want to make sure he’s okay.”  Remy silently cringed at the use of male affirming pronouns on them.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. Bye.” Joan said, quickly but that didn’t take the meaning away from the words that left their mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Remy quickly poured the coffee into the mug before Joan asked them what happened. They knew they would overshare and fuck everything up, which would then get them yelled at by Logan again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> Wow you tend to overthink more than our host does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>They let out a grunt of frustration, before they heard Joan speak behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey V, You want to talk about what happened, it's fine if you don’t. I'm always here for you, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>Remy jumped slightly at them speaking, “Babes- Never sneak up on me like that, Jesus christ. And yeah I would like to talk about how Logan is being a pain in my fucking ass, thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who's Logan, exactly? For context.”</p><p> </p><p>“A fucking bitch thats who he is, and hes mad at me? for guess what, not wanting to fucking hide shit from Virge Like holy fucking  shit he's gonna find out about him eventually?” Joan tried to cut them off but they just continued to overshare.</p><p> </p><p>“So what exactly is his reasoning behind hiding him from everyone? Everyone is gonna find out eventually, it's not like he’s dangerous. The guy thinks he's dead and i’ve talked to him. He is a joy to be around honestly-“ Joan finally managed to cut them off.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” They asked.</p><p> </p><p>Remy’s eyes widened, and they slid into acting like Virgil quickly. “Uhm Virgil? We’ve been friends since college?”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not. So I’ll ask again. Who are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Joan, You’re scaring me. I’m literally Virgil, are you feeling okay?” They masked their accent as they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Joan’s eyes slightly widened, so Remy took that as them believing.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah I guess I’m pretty out of it.” Joan shrugged out. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess. If you got confused by me talking about myself in the third person, I just do that sometimes.” Remy shrugged back. </p><p> </p><p>“Anyways I'm gonna go relax or something, Bye Joan.”  They carried the cup to Virgil's room and Joan was left with their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a possibility that Virgil’s quirk is more than a quirk?” They thought before brushing it off with a simple, “He would’ve told you if it was something more than just a funny thing he sometimes did. He trusts you Joan, stop thinking shit like this.” and they went back on their phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a couple of hours of giving Joan nothing but absolute radio silence, Remy stumbled out of their room.“Bye bitch I’m going clubbing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you go clubbing?” Joan turned around to face Remy who was wearing a cropped sweater, way too tight leather pants and a jean jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and when did you start dressing like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always gone clubbing and dress like this but go off, I guess.” Remy rolled their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you?? Haven’t??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have we been friends again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“4 years?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah that makes sense. Listen I went clubbing every day like 6 years ago and I still do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were 17.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I was technically 25 but I mean OKAY??” Remy rolled his eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How were you 25 at 17?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dont know, I'm just built different. You know what nevermind I’m just gonna drink in my room.” Remy turned to walk away, before Joan finally realized something. “Aren’t you unable to drink alcohol because of your medication?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. I quit that shit, bye.” Remy ran to their room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t emerge again. And that’s how Virgil got stuck in the current situation, stuck with a major hangover and Remy nowhere to be fucking found as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They probably hid his medication again too? Didn’t they? God damn it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil walked into his bathroom, and spent the next 45 minutes trying to figure out where Remy hid his antidepressants bottle before giving the fuck up. He’ll just renew his prescription or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked out of his bathroom, with a fake smile. “Sup Joan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey V. Are you okay? You were acting kinda weird last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah sorry about that I was a bit drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you were more than just a bit drunk. You went on a rant about this one guy named Logan, talked about yourself in third person and said you were actually 25 when you were 17.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Your welcome.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Sorry, I was kind of a bit drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joan laughed, “I think you were more than a bit drunk V.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Stop undoing literally everything I helped you with.We both know that you will never tell them this. </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry again, that you had to deal with my bullshit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will gladly deal with your bullshit. But you do know you can talk to me about anything right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged slightly, “Hm. Yeah I know. Just don’t have anything to talk about recently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat silently on the countertop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>We all know that Virgil storm is a fucking pussy.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Remy. enough.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Oh? here we have mr. gatekeeper huh? You here to tell me I’m wrong, again.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil tensed up slightly at the argument slightly before going back to eating the apple in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>He wasn’t ready Remy. You can’t force him to do something he’s uncomfortable with</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Yeah we can’t tell our fucking best friend but we can tell the god damn internet everything?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>HUH? Isn’t that how THIS FUCKING WORKS? The internet is such a fucking safer place and it's where you can pretend NOTHING FUCKING HAPPENED?</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil forced his slight fear down as he took a bite out of his apple and stared at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Remy you can’t just force this onto him? That’s not how we work through this, thats not how we learned to communicate after last time.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Oh yeah so last was my fucking fault is what you're saying? It's always my fucking fault, right? Logan. Its my fault.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Thats not what I’m saying rem- </span>
  </span>
  <span> Remy cuts him off,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>The internet isnt this god damn safe place you make it up to be. We are going to get manipulated again because you’re too fucking trusting of everyone that isn’t physically there. AM I THE ONLY FUCKING ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS THAT OR SOMETHING? That we are just fucking letting ourselves be controlled and manipulated and not doing a fucking thing about it?</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b><span class="u">The internet is much safer than real life, real life is hard and I have to see everyone’s reactions and figure out what they mean. I just, I can’t deal with that.</span> </b>
  <span>Virgil tried to reason the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Oh yeah because your life is so fucking hard to deal with right? YOU DON’T HAVE TO FUCKING REMEMBER EVERYTHING? No thats all me and remus’ job. Because you were too much of a fucking pussy to cope with it all.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Remy, We can figure this out in a nice peaceful way. We both know why we were actually formed, and it wasn’t because he was a “coward.”</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You’re gonna sit here and tell me I’m fucking wrong. Last time I fucking checked I was around before you, before all this bullshit you try to put into his mouth.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>You still shouldnt have told them. Do you know how much harm that could bring? Do you even care about that? </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Not telling them will also bring on fucking harm dipshit. If we dont tell them then they could find out and tell everyone and then EVERYTHING JUST FUCKING STARTS ALL OVER AGAIN</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Both of you just shut up. I’m sick of this, I’m sick of dealing with this. I just want to not have this, I just want to be normal. I just want to be normal.</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Oh, Boo-fucking-who, You can’t handle the truth. The internet is not safe and we both know that with each thing you post another person can harm us but no that doesn’t matter to anyone but me apparently.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>AND ALSO, I AM APPARENTLY THE WRONG ONE IN THIS SITUATION FOR NOT  WANTING US TO BE MANIPULATED AGAIN? </span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Yet you go to clubs constantly, hide our medications. Don’t be a hypocrite and pretend you actually fucking care. You only care when it is convenient for you.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>I’m fucking over this. Fine hide us  from everyone and see where it gets you. I don’t fucking care anymore.</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t realize he’d frozen up until he noticed Joan staring at him in concern, “What?” He said, confused at the look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s really going on V?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is going on? I’m the same as always?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you? Were you actually drunk yesterday?” Joan questioned</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil groaned, “Yes Joan I was in fact drunk I already told you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realize that one day you act like yourself and the next you’re just a completely different person or am i just fucking imaging that, Virgil?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stiffened up and turned to run into his room. “Uh- I gotta go.” He ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil re-entered the room a couple minutes later, “Sorry about leaving, it’s just when things get stressful I tend to run away, and-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it's fine. You don’t have to apologize, I shouldn't have questioned you like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a sigh, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joan nodded before staring into confusion as Virgil started mumbling something along the lines of. “Thank god, now Remy can stop worrying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay who is Remy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil spoke in a confused tone, “Sorry, I don’t know who Remy is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just? Nevermind, want to watch tv with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No sorry I’m waiting on someone i'm collabing with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait someones coming over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait we forgot to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you forgot to tell me.” Joan said hesitantly, “Okay V, seriously what is with the whole ‘we’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Virgil mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m on Remy's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, Thomas I literally get your dating them. But seriously? Picking your boyfriend over whats right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remys right, and i think both of us know that.Yes, what they did was bad but they had a good intention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and Virgil ran over to the door to open it. And there stood a brown haired, green eyed man dressed in all pastel clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey James, It’s been a while!” Virgil hugged him, before letting go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas, always a pleasure, hey how's Remy.” James spoke with a heavy british accent, as he smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know them, always, a mess. We have a kid now though. Remy just picked him up from somewhere. He's scared of me though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James shrugged, “Probably a trauma thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no trust me it’s definitely a trauma thing, he trusts Remy though which is so weird? Not a bad weird thoug-“ Thomas glanced at Joan as they stared back and forth at the two of them in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lets move this somewhere else.” Thomas </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas moved closer to James and whispered into his ear, “They don’t know. Don’t ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James whispered back, “I’m guessing that was Logans decision wasnt it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Remy and I are against it though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James' eyes squinted slightly as he spoke, “As you should be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair moved into Virgil’s room, cracking a few jokes as they sat down where Virgil usually films and started the camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas smiled, “Hey guys. It’s Thomas and today I have a special guest…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James moved into the view of the camera and Thomas continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My best friend for the past, how many years.” Thomas stared at James.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We met in like 10th grade right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I don’t remember anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are doing a q and a sort of thing today so yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who was the first to form minus the host/core?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s me actually, i think everyone expected Janus but no just me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it was Chris??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next question, Do you guys have a least favorite alter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the moment I highly dislike Logan.” Thomas said calmly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James took a different approach “No stop being nice, just say that Logan is an ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas blinked at him, “Okay thats rude but, Yeah i don’t like logan at the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine is probably Joss, just because we don’t vibe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you vibe with my partner.” Thomas spoke a matter of factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James bursted out laughing and fucking hit his leg as he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas spoke over his laughing, “For context He flirts with my partner constantly. Don’t worry I’m perfectly okay with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James stopped laughing “Okay Remy is really misjudged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they're rude sometimes but it's fine their hot.” Thomas shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly they are though.” James nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you guys look in the innerworld?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have brown hair and brown eyes, I’m slightly less pale though, i'm never not wearing something floral uh yeah? that’s pretty much it.” Thomas explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James spoke, “I dress exactly like this but I have ginger hair and pink and blue eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas laughed, “Remy's type is so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James joined him quickly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I'm just normal and you look like a demon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James continued to laugh as he spoke, “Oh my god this a q and a Tommy, not a roasting Remy video.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can bully them. They’re my s/o.Though, they’re probably gonna yell at us or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James gasped out, “hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas moved to stop the camera for the two of them to calm down. When they finally did he turned it back on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas gasped out, “Back on track”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James read out the question slowly, “What does the innerworld look like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas shrugged “Mines a town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mines just a solar system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas seemed lost in thought before he spoke, “Remy wants to be fronting, hold on,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James turned off the camera and turned it back on after the switch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy mumbled, seeming to be softer than usual. “James, missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James stroked their cheek, “Missed you too baby. You always put a smile on my face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy blushed slightly before gasping quickly, “James we aren’t about to f*ck on camera.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy walked somewhere off camera and James sat silently for a couple of minutes until Thomas came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did they say?” Thomas asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James spoke in a serious tone, “They told me, “James we aren’t about to f*ck on camera.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas bursted out laughing, “Oh my god I’m</span>
</p><p>
  <span>keeping that in. That's such a them thing to say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Text popped up on the screen that says, “You know what, lets expose Remy instead” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ve taken in another kid, like just some random kid and I don’t know why his existence is needed but he's here and he's emotionally dependent on remy apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James shrugged, “Me and Remy snogged once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO YOU GUYS DIDN'T.” Thomas laughed as he talked, “Stop making up lies James, I swear to god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The camera cuts off the fifth and final time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas was the first to speak“Anyways that was a mess.” He gestured to James to speak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An accurate depiction of us whenever we hang out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas laughed, “Shut up. Anyways have a nice day guys, peace out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The video cuts out and the two of them start to walk out his room until they get into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want anything for the trip home, besides my partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James' voice was deeper and more american than it was before, “A monster please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chris” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“how the hell  do you do that?” Chris laughed as they walked towards the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas throws the energy drink at Chris and seemed surprised when he caught it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I love you platonically. No homo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, you’re straight .” Thomas rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Are you saying you like me?” Chris hit their hand on his own chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the heck out of here, Chris.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine.” He threw his hands up and they stayed up as he walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye chris.” Thomas yelled </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Thomas.” Chris yelled back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil.” Joan spoke and it confused Thomas slightly as He didn’t realize they were still in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas closed the door, and locked it as he spoke, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I googled your symptoms.” Joan spoke, emotions indiscernible. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>